


Un bain de mercure

by camille_miko



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Disclaimer :<b> Normalement tout m’appartient, vu que la mythologie est libre de droit ^_-<br/><b>Prompt :<b>Artémis est une déesse vierge qui, non seulement punit sauvagement les hommes qui tentent de la séduire (comme Actéon), mais qui en plus surveille la chasteté de ses compagnes, comme Callisto. Callisto qui était l'une des suivantes d'Artémis. Certains disent que Zeus a réussi à séduire la nymphe Callisto en prenant les traits d'Artémis.<br/>Le calcul est vite fait et je voudrais quelque chose sur le couple Artémis/Callisto ! ^^<br/>Détails facultatifs : Je préférerais que l'histoire se déroule avant que Zeus ne tente de séduire Callisto et que celle-ci se fasse tuer. Mais si tu préfères inclure la légende, il n'y aucun problème ! ^^<br/><b>Notes (éventuelles) :<b> J’espère que ceci te plaira. J’avais envie de continuer selon la légende, mais je me suis dit que tu préférerais rester sur ton premier souhait.</b></b></b></b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bain de mercure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terpine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terpine/gifts).



La déesse était très belle. Belle et jalouse. Chacune de ses compagnes se devait d’être pure face à elle. L’eau dans laquelle elle se baignait devait être d’une pureté sans faille. La lune d’Artémis donnait l’impression qu’elle se baignait dans du mercure pur. Seule une divinité pourrait survivre à une telle baignade. Beaucoup aspirait à devenir la compagne de la déesse pour les avantages que cela procurait. C’était l’assurance de rester protégée des hommes.  
Callisto, elle, avait été attirée par autre chose. Artémis avait beaucoup de charme. La première fois où elle l’avait entraperçue, la déesse sortait de son bain. La vision avait été fascinante. Callisto était encore une toute jeune nymphe et elle avait été frappée par cette image. La femme face à elle était si belle, si parfaite, si simple. Elle n’avait pas immédiatement reconnu la déesse. Ce n’était que quand elle l’avait regardé droit dans les yeux, qu’elle avait compris. Elle venait d’oser troubler le bain d’Artémis.  
Sauf qu’au lieu de la chasser, de lui reprocher son imprudence, ses regards, la sublime femme face à elle n’avait pas bougé. La nymphe était restée comme figée dans le temps. Il n’y avait eu aucun geste de pudeur. Elle, elle se serait troublée, empourprée. Elle aurait murmuré des mots gênés, des excuses mêlées d’imprécations. La déesse lunaire était restée parfaite. C’était grâce à cela que l’on savait qu’elle était une divinité importante.

Le temps avait passé et elle était devenue sa compagne. Elle pensait qu’elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Pourtant, en la voyant, elle lui dit qu’elle était la jeune nymphe qui l’avait surprise aux bains. À cet instant, Callipso crut que ses espoirs venaient de s’écrouler, en un bruit aussi mélodieux que celui des cascades de la rivière de la déesse. Malgré cela, elle la prit parmi ses compagnes. Elle eut même la bonté de lui demander de partager son bain.  
C’était un honneur de partager le bain de leur maîtresse à toutes. Cela voulait dire qu’elle devenait importante. Elle devenait sa préférée quelque part. Et ce fut bel et bien le cas. Elle put goûter le vin à sa coupe. Elle put glisser des raisins poisseux de sucre le long de la gorge d’Artémis. Puis… Puis, vint le jour où elle put partager sa couche.

Ce jour-là, Callipso fut convaincue d’avoir trop bu, d’avoir abusé de l’ivresse de Bacchus. Il était impossible que la déesse la laisse rester à côté de sa couche, alors dessus… Impossible ! Malgré tout, au réveil, elle trouva la déesse endormie contre elle. Il y eut des baisers. Légers effleurements. Tourbillons de passion folle. Aucune nuit ne ressemblait à une autre. Sa vie avait changé. Elle n’était plus une simple nymphe, qui suivait sa déesse. Elle n’était plus celle qui avait eu l’impudence de surprendre la divinité chasseresse à la baignade. Ni même celle à qui la même déesse avait pardonné son écart de jeunesse. Elle se sentait comme ivresse hydromel et d’ambroisie, dès l’instant où elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Qui d’autre qu’Artémis pouvait l’attirer dans sa couche, l’embrasser, la faire se sentir divine parmi les dieux, lui offrir du plaisir, la faire grimper jusqu’à l’Olympe et faire résonner ses gémissements sourds aux oreilles de tous les Olympiens ?  
Vraiment, qui d’autre que sa déesse pouvait faire cela ?

Fin.


End file.
